


Nobody Loves Me Like You

by silversilky



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Trans Female Character, Trans Hibiki, wiiiiiiiiives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: "Can you tell me what's wrong?"
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	Nobody Loves Me Like You

**Author's Note:**

> [CW for dysphoric thoughts and discussion of them.]

There's a trio of creaking sounds that triggers a very specific reaction in Miku whenever she hears them at this time of night. First, the sound of the door opening. Next, that one part of the dorm room floor that's always a little loud when one of them steps on it, followed by a quiet hiss as her roommate despairs over not avoiding it.

  
And finally, the groan of the old bed frame and the feeling of the mattress shifting underneath her as it accommodates the new weight on the other side. Miku smiles even as her eyes remain closed, and she waits for what she knows will come next...

  
But the blanket doesn't shift to the side as it always does. Warm, strong arms don't wrap around her comfortably to pull her close like a treasured teddy bear. Instead, in their shared bed, there's only silence and stillness.

  
Silence broken by a quiet, shuddering intake of breath.

  
Miku's eyes open wide, and she rolls over to see Hibiki lying opposite her. She's facing away from her. Hiding her face, more accurately, and from the way her back rises and falls steadily Miku can tell she's trying very hard not to cry audibly.

  
"Hibiki..." she whispers, tentatively reaching out to rub the curve of her back as her girlfriend curls in on herself further. "Hey, Hibiki, please look at me. Can you do that?"

  
Her response is a muffled sound, and after a pause a slight nod. Miku pulls her hand back and her girlfriend slowly turns to face her. Hibiki's still curled up on herself, and tries to avoid eye contact by staring at her own hands as they rest clasped together tightly close to her face. She adds her hand, covering Hibiki's long fingers with her own slender ones and holding onto her tightly.

  
"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

  
"...mmm... it's dumb. I'm fine." Hibiki sniffles and bares her teeth in a too-wide smile. "Everything's fine, Miku, don't worry." The way the smile doesn't waver even as Hibiki's hands shake sends a cold spike through Miku's heart. She feels the corners of her lips begin to wobble and Hibiki notices, her eyes growing wide and the smile falling away.

  
"Miku..." Hibiki mutters, and then she bites her lip and rolls back to stare at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. It's just--I mean, it really is dumb... you don't need to worry."

  
"Of course I need to worry!" Miku says back quickly. She winces at her own tone, and tries to calm herself before continuing. No need to make her feel more guilty than she already does. "I'm your girlfriend. I'm going to worry if you're feeling bad, no matter what you tell me..."

  
She moves her hand from its position up to ruffle Hibiki's hair, brushing her bangs out of her face and patting the top of her head as best she can. "Please tell me what's going on, Hibiki, I want to help. Can I please help?"

  
Hibiki looks her in the eyes. Her gaze is so soft and so fragile all at once... and then in one motion she's shifted forward to wrap her arms around Miku and pull her in, resting her chin on top of Miku's head and sniffling as she lightly rests her hands on her back, as if she's afraid she will break her if she holds her too tight.

  
Miku has no such restrictions, she's watched her girlfriend do battle with enough monsters and come out on top to know she can't hurt her. So she hugs her back as tight as her arms will allow and buries her face in her nape.

  
If she can do anything for Hibiki, it's this. _Please take comfort in me._

  
"It's--" Hibiki begins, and then she stops. She lets out a quiet grumble, and Miku pats her back, doing her best to make sure she can get the words out. "It's stupid. It's just--it's... my dad. We went out for lunch and he..."

  
And Miku immediately knows what must have happened. _Hibiki..._ She pulls away to look her in the eyes, moving a hand up to rub her cheek gently. "He did it again?"

  
"I know it's just an accident!" Hibiki says, the words growing faster as she lets them stumble their way out of her mouth, "I mean I didn't--I was still his son when he left, I shouldn't expect him to be able to switch over everything right away, he's usually good about it, so really isn't it just my fault for feeling--"

  
"Hibiki." Miku pats her cheek, and her girlfriend looks away, a tired and ashamed expression spreading over her face. Her hands relax on Miku's back.

  
"Sorry," Hibiki whispers, apologetic eyes meeting Miku's gaze. Miku reaches around to scratch the back of her head in that way she knows she's weak to, and right on cue the other girl squeezes her eyes shut and giggles. "Eh, ehehe, Miku, stop! Hehehe!"

  
"Not gonna stop until you listen and admit I'm right." Miku adds another hand to the mix, tickling her belly where her pajama shirt has begun to ride up, and Hibiki thrashes as she giggles harder. "He's your dad, and he's had plenty of time to adjust. If he has trouble treating you with respect that's on him. Not you. Right?"

  
"Ehehehe--!! Miku! Miku, Miku you gotta--hehehehe!"

  
"You have to say I'm right or I won't stop~." Miku glares at her firmly. "Well, Hibiki?"

  
"You're right!" Hibiki sputters out desperately as she wiggles, "You're always right, Miku! Gehehehe! Please!"

  
"Good." Miku finally shows some mercy, and Hibiki collapses on her, gasping. After a moment she pulls back and pushes herself up on the bed to glare down at at Miku with a furrowed brow.

  
"You're mean, Miku!"

  
"Only to you, Hibiki," she fires back teasingly.

  
The pair glare at each other for a long moment before Hibiki collapses down, giggling once more, and Miku can't help but join in. She wraps her arms around the girl on top of her and holds her tight and secure.

  
Hibiki shifts on top of her to nuzzle into her shoulder, and Miku moves her head to the side to accommodate her. She smiles as Hibiki melts, resting her full weight down finally, her fears of hurting her now seemingly lessened by the exhaustion that makes her let out a long breath onto Miku's neck.

  
"Miku..." she whispers, quieter than anything else she's said tonight. "I love you a lot. Thank you for loving me... even though..."

  
"It's not _even though_ ," Miku replies, turning to kiss the side of her head as it rests where it's burrowed in. "I love all of you, Hibiki, and that's not in spite of anything."

  
"But I'm--I mean, my body is so--"

  
A hand rests dangerously on her midriff once more.

  
"...I love you too, Miku," Hibiki grumbles, and Miku smiles. She gives her another kiss, and reaches down to drape the blanket over the two of them. The warmth makes Hibiki melt even more, and Miku knows she's not going anywhere until morning light falls on the pair through their window.

  
After a moment, she can feel her breaths start to grow slower and steadier, and she smiles as she rubs her back. "Hibiki?" she whispers. No response.

  
So Miku continues. "I'm serious when I say I love all of you."

  
She whispers as softly as she possibly can, not even knowing if the words would sound like anything more than quiet breaths as they leave her. "Your cheerful voice, your strong shoulders, your hands that are always so warm when you hold mine in them. I know it's hard for you to love it sometimes. But if that's the case, I'll love my Hibiki enough for both of us. Okay, Hibiki?"

  
Of course she doesn't say anything back, but Miku doesn't need a response. She buries her own face in Hibiki's shoulder and slowly feels her mind begin to drift away under the familiar, comforting weight and warmth, slipping into dreams of endless grassy fields and skies full of shooting stars. 

  
But moments before sleep takes Miku entirely, a voice comes to her so softly she can't tell if she's dreaming it or not.

  
_"...you really are... my sunflower."_

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to ren for getting me into symphogear and showing me these wonderful small wives! you can probably tell from this that i just finished gx. comments are very appreciated and you can find me on twitter @tractioncities as well


End file.
